Valentine's Day
by Black-servant
Summary: Tadase is brooding because he has received tons of Valentine's presents and cards but none of them are from the person he would really like to receive a Valentine's present. But perhaps a surprise visit will cheer him up. REVISED


Hi! I'm doing a spell check for my stories so there's nothing new, hopefully just a better grammar. But anyway I hope you enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters they belong to PEACH-PIT.

**Warnings: **This story contains a malexmale realationship. I also must warn you that almost all of mys stories all overly romantic and full of sweetness.

**Pairing: **Ikuto x Tadase

**Valentine's Day**

written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>Tadase sat on his bed and stared out of his window. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining from the bright sky and flowers were shyly starting to rise and bloom under the spring sun. The world seemed to be a very beautiful and peaceful place on that day.<p>

Tadase couldn't see anyone walking outside trough his window but he was sure that who ever was outside at the moment was happy that it was so beautiful day and perhaps they were together with someone special, after all it was Valentine's Day. Tadese shut his eyes for a second while a huge sigh escaped from his lips. _"Pink and red roses to girls and self made chocolate for boys…'_" He let himself fall backwards on to his bed and lied there in silence. The young boy was frustrated with his own thoughts. After a moment he started to shake his head to get rid off his the thoughts flowing trough his mind and slowly he rose into a sitting position. He was really frustrated and annoyed. He looked at his table. There were many different kinds of gift backs, boxes and cards there. The presents were in all shades of red and there were glitter on the cards. Again a sigh escaped from Tadase's slim lips and he looked down so that his silky golden hair came to shield his eyes so that he couldn't see the gifts anymore.

"_I should be glad that I have gotten so many gifts from girls. They have been very kind and thoughtful… Even Amu Hinamori came again and she gave me chocolate but still I feel so unhappy and miserable… I didn't wish to receive any of those gifts… I would have hoped…"_ Tadase's shoulders started to tremble and a little later a sob escaped from his lips. He wrapped his arms around him and cried on his bed… He felt so alone. His shugo chara had vanished two years ago and there wasn't anyone to comfort him.

He cried long but the pain in his heart didn't go away. Valentine's Day was the lover's day and even though Tadase didn't like to admit it the one he really loved and wanted to be with was the one that he told to everyone that he hated him. It was a lie and he kept telling that so that no one could guess that he was in love with a another man and even more so that he himself would sometime forget him, because he really didn't believe that he could get his love returned.

Slowly Tadase stopped shaking and his tears dried up to his cheeks. He set to lie down on his bed facing the white wall. After a while he stood up and fetched a photo from his bookshelf where it was hidden between two books. He carefully took the picture in his hands and placed against his chest. Then he walked back to his bed to lie down. Then he looked at the picture of his loved one. The picture was taken last summer and he had stolen it from Amu because he was too ashamed to just ask if he could have it. He's face was emotionless but his eyes would have betrayed him because they were full of love and misery at the same time when he watched the picture.

- Ikuto…

He whispered the name softly in the otherwise quiet room. He continued laying there and watching the picture with mixed feelings.

- Hey, little king!

The shout from the window startled him and he had to rush to hide the photo behind his back. Then he turned to face the person who had shouted even though he already knew perfectly well who it was.

- Ikuto! What are you doing here?

Tadase asked and tried to sound annoyed even though his voice was shaking a little and his heart was racing fast.

A smirk rose to the older boy's lips while he leaned to the widow sill and looked at the boy inside. He was curious about what Tadase tried to hide from him and at the same time happy with the boy's reaction. He liked to mess with the boy occasionally. The wind had messed his dark hair and it covered his eyes partly. He had a necklace which was like a collarbone and long sleeved tight black shirt. He enjoyed himself watching as Tadase slowly started to blush and in the end he looked away with a pink face. He watched in silence as the boy walked from his bed to his bookshelf and hid the paper he was holding somewhere between the books. Then Tadase again turned to face Ikuto still slightly pink and crossed his arms over his chest and demanded:

- What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere with some cute girl or something?

Ikuto's smirk only widened when he heard the question and Tadase felt how his heart ached painfully in his chest. _"I wish he would just leave quickly… I really wanted to see him but in the end it is just too painful… I'll just have to forget him…" _While Tadase was in his thoughts Ikuto used the opportunity and climbed in from the window. After Tadase realised that Ikuto was in his room he was a little shocked and was already starting to yell at him to get off but he stopped. _"There's no use in yelling at him, he will do as he pleases." _Tadase walked back to his bed and sat down. Suddenly he felt very tired. After a moment he finally raised his head to look at Ikuto only to discover that Ikuto was looking at him very softly and he again blushed and had to turn his face away. Ikuto chuckled to that and sat on to a chair so that he was sitting opposite from the blond. Slowly Tadase again turned to watch Ikuto and only now he noticed a gift box and a bucket of roses in Ikuto's hand. Tadase bit his lower lip so that he wouldn't start crying over that and asked quietly:

- That looks lovely. To whom you're going to give those?

Ikuto was quiet for a short while but didn't remove his gaze from Tadase and then he said seriously:

- To someone special. Someone I love the most in this world.

Tadase was quiet. He was in shock and he felt the tears again rising to his eyes as he turned away from Ikuto and tried to breathe deeply and slowly to calm down. It wasn't easy because his chest hurt and he wanted to be alone and cry his heart out… _"…someone I love the most in this world…" _Ikuto's words recurred in his head again and again, he didn't even hear Ikuto when he spoke again:

- Tadase…

- Tadase! Are you alright?

Slowly Tadase woke up from his thoughts. His head was all messed up and it took a while before he could even understand what Ikuto had asked. At the same time sorrow and anger started to rise in his mind. He turned again towards Ikuto.

- How sweet and yes I'm alright! So could you get you off here now?

Tadase almost shouted and then he took a deep breath and continued:

- Go! Go to give your presents to your loved one. Why you even are here in the first place? Is this some kind of a new way to amuse yourself? Just get out off here!

Tadase was angry and disappointed and he hoped that Ikuto would just leave quickly because he again felt that tears weren't far away. Ikuto listened to Tadase's outburst and when he was finished he couldn't help a chuckle that escaped from his delicate lips. Tadase looked hopeless now and he covered his face with his hands.

- You just look too cute.

Ikuto laughed softly and rose from the chair. Tadase was quiet and he still kept his hands in front of his face. He knew that he was blushing again but he didn't want he older boy to see it so he just muttered behind his hands:

- Why don't you just go…

Suddenly Tadase felt his hands pulled away from his face and his eyes met with Ikuto's which were only about ten centimetres away from his own.

- Because if I'd go away I couldn't give my Valentine's Day present for my loved one…

After those words Ikuto closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Tadase's. Tadase was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. He just stared at Ikuto while feeling like his heart was going to explode. Slowly Ikuto opened his eyes and released Tadases lips but he was still staying quite near.

- I..Is th..this some kind of a joke..?

Tadase asked his voice trembling while he continued staring Ikuto. Ikuto only smiled and handed the gift box and roses to Tadase. Then he stood up and pressed a slight kiss to the blonde's cheek and whispered:

- Happy Valentine's Day my little king.

Tadase couldn't do anything until Ikuto was already gone. He looked at the gifts in his hands and then he lifted his gaze to stare at the open window confusedly. Slowly and gently he put the gifts on his bed and went to the kitchen to fetch a vase and water for the roses. As he walked back to his room he was wondering was what happened only a dream. Would he wake up and find that the gifts would weren't there and that he had only dreamed that kiss? Was Ikuto real? Tadase hoped from the bottom of his heart that all that would be real and even more he hoped that Ikuto would have come back to his room while was in the kitchen.

Tadase walked into his room and looked to his bed where the beautiful bouquet of deep red roses and a gift box in blue wrapping were still waiting for him. A smile rose to Tadase's lips and at the same time one lonely tear started its journey down his cheek. He was happy and anxious to know what he had gotten.

Tadase pushed the other gifts to a one corner of his table and placed the vase with the roses in it in the middle of the table. Then he took the blue gift box into his hands and sat on to the chair where Ikuto had sat a while ago. He gently opened the box. There were chocolate and a simple card with a pink heart on it. In the back of the card was a text which said: _"Happy Valentine's Day to Tadase, my loved one. Love you!"_ Tadase sat there and didn't know what to do. He was so happy and so dizzy. Quickly he rose from the chair and went to the window as fast as he could. He pushed his head out of the open window and shouted:

- Ikuto! Ikuto!

No one answered and Tadase felt slightly disappointed and he was starting retrieve back to inside when all of a sudden he felt a soft pair lips against his own.

- Did you miss me already?

Ikuto asked with a teasing voice. Tadase didn't mid that anymore he was just too happy.

- Come in.

Ikuto again climbed trough the window to Tadase's room and the two boys stood there in silence. Tadase blushed and thanked Ikuto for the present little clumsily and cursed himself for that. Ikuto just laughed and pulled the younger into an embrace. First Tadase tensed but relaxed quickly in Ikuto's arms and laid his head against Ikuto's chest.

After a few minutes Ikuto raised Tadase's face under his chin so that he could see his eyes and then he kissed him gently and this time Tadase responded to the kiss. It was a deep and passionate kiss and neither one of the boys wanted it to end. But in the end they had to part because they both were out of breath.

- Ikuto, I love you.

Tadase said softly watching Ikuto who smiled at hearing those words.

- I know and I love you too.

Ikuto pulled Tadase even closer to him and placed another kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and if you have time I would love to hear your comments!<p>

Love, Black


End file.
